User talk:MovieReviews98
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Tree page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Weirdozzy (Talk) 19:03, July 6, 2011 MovieReviews98 perhaps I could be of some assistance with you on the Lost Episode Creepypasta Ischmael 04:06, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Assistance I mean that even though I have written two really good Lost Episode creepypastas, I saw that you would REALLY want to write one yourself. I could help you in a way. That is, only if you'd like to partner up with me and allow for me to help in what way that I can of course. It's your call. what will it be? Ischmael 19:45, July 16, 2011 (UTC) pastas AWESOME my friend. send me your ideas for some pastas and you and I will see what pastas get cooked and which do not. btw, CANDLE COVE EXPERIENCES is finished. have a read on over Ischmael 23:34, July 16, 2011 (UTC) your ideas I'm glad you enjoyed CANDLE COVE EXPERIENCES: TALES OF THE LAUGHINGSTOCK. And many of your ideas are really good. And as you know, I wrote two creepypastas, all with some sort of evidence to prove real but not crossing the line into fiction. As you know, yes the Simpsons sounds really good albeit they will know its false since DEAD BART, and another Sponge Bob one would just add to the pile of fake. Family Guy may do well but false chance due to everything on that show. American Dad might work, but who knows. I am a horror fanatic, I can tell you anything about a horror film by you stating the title. But I digress. We could do a cartoon show, I came up with an idea just before I wrote The Unreleased Nickelodeon Movie, although it would sound cliche since it was Disney. If you'd like to, perhaps we could do that, of course if you want to hear the idea that is. up to you. Ischmael 20:29, July 17, 2011 (UTC) re: Thank god it wasnt mickey mouse or none of that. the idea was that this guy goes to his home town where an old school friend exclaims that his grandfather worked at Disney when it was first starting out. Being the HUGE Disney memorabilia fan, he goes home and meets the man, who explains he has four unreleased Disney movies, two of which predate Mickey Mouse and two that postdate. But all four have a reason as to why they were never released. And as much an excitement you are to work with the man who wrote your favorite pasta, it's an honor to work with a fan of my work. I do however tend to have a crazy streak so there may be some sort of creepyness such as: *Murder *Mutilation *Rape *Torture *Execution *Sucide *Fear *Demons *Supernatural *Nightmares *Mythology *Paranormal Anything sick and twisted. However since it's a group effort, we will abide by your rules, but it's all up to you Ischmael 21:06, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Heyman/Punk Syndrome Why I use these two things you may ask? Well that's what the age is doing to creepypastas. Yes, only HyperRealism can be used for Squidward's Suicide but for nothing else. If you are a wrestling fan, i don't mean to offend. But much of what these two people said are the truth. And I am putting this to example on Creepypastas because only one thing can do it before EVERYTHING becomes cliche because it's rediculous as is. Now if everything goes on, and it becomes cliche then everyone will troll, mimic, copy, and blow it to proportion, and make it into this soap operay bullspit that wrestling has seemed to become. We have to make it so that it's something that you may have heard round the campfire one moment and then twist it to become something completely new the next moment. No cliches, no mimics, no trolls, 100% RAW IDEAS. I mean split the skull open and pick at the brain uncooked, extract every raw thing from it and use that. Something so RAW, so frightening, so twisted and sick that the readers will have nightmares, something of legends perhaps. Hell, maybe our pasta will BECOME a lost episode pasta. Like our tale will go lost, and then BOOM! there are people going cliche stating they read our tale. sorry to blow it up like that. Ischmael 21:43, July 17, 2011 (UTC) an idea I say we dont do something everyone has copied down. I say we take it back to the roots, we do something 100% RAW! I love the movie DEVIL (2010). It takes something possible and mixes it with supernatural elements. We have to do something of that sort. Something that is and isn't real. Something to leave the reader to lose their minds and cause chaos. I don't have net flicks, but i am very good at remember some things from television. We gotta do something of a show that had been on but never lasted long. Something so scary, so horrific that you need to have more of it. Something beyond comprehension Ischmael 22:04, July 17, 2011 (UTC) well lets see Well I like the idea of those two shows, and even Sonic the Hedgehog may be true. There WERE six episodes produced but only 65 released. so perhaps the 66th is a real fact, maybe the story isnt but the episode is possible. We can do a real show or a ficticious show, and you don't have to worry about artwork. I'm good at drawing and I have some highly artistic friends so artwork can be handled on my end Ischmael 22:26, July 17, 2011 (UTC) a real show ok, lets do a real show. look something up that was released early, no early than 1985 but no later than 1996. It has to be something old to make people search for it Ischmael 22:41, July 17, 2011 (UTC) okay well those sound like plausible ideas right there. it's your story so you pick... Ischmael 02:00, July 18, 2011 (UTC) the plot well I dont think WE should do ADVENTURES OF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, but the other two sound perfect to try out. Ischmael 22:41, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Got the plan... Okay, I got some ideas on this one. First off, we have to, repeat HAVE TO, use the information given. There was a season three starter to go with the cliffhanger ending of season two. But we cant start it with: *I worked at the studio and I saw it *I saw the tape and watched it *I did this for a living and found it on the internet *I wrote the episode *I directed *I did the art If we do this, we have to be RAW on it. I don't mean packaged, I don't mean cooked for a second or a minute. I mean straight from the dead animal RAW. We have to bring up something completely new. We have to imply the campfire aspect that everyone has heard but start to change it into something else. No people having nightmares, no coming-to-life. We have to have campfire and end it with hell. here is the information to S03EP01: In an interview with screen-writer Ben Hurst, he revealed the third season had already been plotted out before the show's cancellation. Upon the request of an eager fanbase, Hurst revealed the name of main villain and uses King Acorn as bait to try and capture Sally. SH More developments would happen between the relationship of Sonic and his friend Tails, who discovers an "incredible power" and saves the Freedom Fighters from disaster. So we have to use the information but we have to change it up and spit it out. we have to go into RAW and be original. No hyper-realism, no coming to life, no nightmares, no working there, no overused crap from the days before. We have to be scary, to make lovers cling close, to frighten children on a stormy night, perhaps make a few people sick and throw up. We have to go hardcore, violent, insane, inane, sick and twisted on this one. So are you willing to work with me and make a nightmare come true? Ischmael 01:26, July 19, 2011 (UTC) your idea I (The person we will show as ourselves) was a huge fan of the T.V show, and I watched every episode whenever I could. So, when I saw the cliffhanger, but never saw a episode concluding the story, I searched the series up on the internet, and I found "Some sort of evidence" of the episode from a stage producer of the series. I tried asking him about it several times, but he constantly declined. So, I went searching for more of the staff until a found the voice actor for Bunnie Rabbot. I asked her about it, and at first she had declined, but I tried again and she accepted. This plot has been used in many pastas before. I like the idea of the fan, this i do like. but I say that the "evidence" should be the info I gave you. He approaches Ben Hurst on it and he gets a little nervous. He states that "I said that to give hope." but the guy notices that he acts weird on it, like he memerized EVERYTHING said. So he doesnt give up, and reluctantly he finds Bunnie and asks her on it, to which she states the primary of the story. but rather than do the "i-got-the-tape-and-watched-it-and-now-i-dont-leave-my-house-anymore" formula. We go with the start of that kind of formula, and then twist it into as if we were WATCHING the episode. Go from narrative to story in moments. Ischmael 02:31, July 19, 2011 (UTC) the story Okay, I say that she was allowed to watch it, but as she does the interview, she should be afraid, like someone knows about it. In turn, she ends up having to talk about it, to her dismay and fear... then we cut to the episode itself Ischmael 16:40, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ideas That's how they all start off. I say have it begin with the normal credits, and have it be a normal episode then grow into something worse and worse and worse THATS IT! NICE GOING MAN! YOU GOT THIS THING nothing up sorry, I had to get away for a while. I havent any idea come up to myself yet. but again, remember, we still have time Ischmael 21:13, July 21, 2011 (UTC) your post worst pastas ect. Move it to a blog post because that is not a page, this is your warning. Move it within 3 hours or I am deleting it. Weirdozzy 21:34, July 31, 2011 (UTC) guess who's back from the dead? hey there Ischmael 23:33, August 9, 2011 (UTC) blocked i seriously have come up with nothing. i hate that dont you? i need to see this show so i can get a feel for it so i know what we are dealing with hey sorry i have been away for a while. i think the idea for the episode is going sour, we may need a new idea Ischmael 22:35, September 19, 2011 (UTC) the news i would like to write a lost episode pasta, i have been busy with many things it seems. I'll be on here from time to time of course. Ischmael 21:50, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ClericofMadness 19:08, November 24, 2011 (UTC) pastas galore Hey dude, sorry for the hiatus man, i have been quite busy with life and all. Fuck yeah we are doing the pasta, fuck yes we are Ischmael 00:34, November 30, 2011 (UTC) got one here is a 4 letter word for the creepypasta if you can do it: T M N T Ischmael 23:34, December 21, 2011 (UTC) guess who buddy Yup I am back, been offline for a long time im sorry about that. i have no idea what to do on this creepypasta, I say we go a little old fashioned stuff on them Ischmael 05:55, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Sir..I must tell you, I saw the lost episode of Phineas and Ferb..